


Cafe Latte

by Farah_Rose



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Class president Alec, Cosplay Cafe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Grumpy Alec, High School, M/M, Magnus excels at everything, Popular Magnus, based on an anime, mundane AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12514236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farah_Rose/pseuds/Farah_Rose
Summary: Alec is the school's demon class president because of his strict rules. But he has a secret that could ruin his reputation. Things were fine until one day, popular classmate Magnus discovers Alec's secret...





	Cafe Latte

**Author's Note:**

> I found this today and decide instead of deleting it, i'll just post it for fun to see if anyone enjoys it.  
> Okay! A few things before anyone reads this.  
> 1\. This is based on one of my absolute favourite anime / manga of all times! Kaichou wa maid sama (the student council president is a maid). If you love anime / manga, i highly recommend you check it out! You will not regret it.  
> 2\. I did this a very long time ago, simply for fun! Its not meant to be taken seriously. I know the characters will be OOC but i couldnt resist.  
> 3\. Its based on a japanese manga so it wouldnt represent the american school system accurately.
> 
> None of these character belong to me. 
> 
> Have a happy read. :)

The demon president. That’s what most of his classmates came to know him as, some even brave enough to say it to his face. He doesn’t care though. Alec wore the name with pride. Its been two years since he joined Idris High. The school was initially a mess. No one cared for hygiene or simple social courtesy. The jocks ruled the school with no respect for the remaining student body. All that changed when Alec enrolled into the school. With hard work, determination, respect and manners, he gained the trust of the teachers and became the first student council president. He quickly whipped the school into shape and made the students clean after themselves with strict rules to keep everything in order. The school’s reputation was quickly changing from a hostile one to a more respectable one.

This was his second year as president, unchallenged. The jocks both loathe and fear him. It did help that he was probably taller and more built than the lot of them, he smirked. He prided himself in keeping in excellent shape. Someone doesn’t have to be a arrogant jock to be physically fit.

He was making his rounds down the hall way when he heard voices. As he made the corner, he found three members of the football team bullying a student to take their cleaning shift.

“Come one. Just clean our club room for today.” Idiot one was shoving the broom his way. 

“Yea do this for us.” Idiot two and three echoed.

The poor boy was backing up slowly and afraid. “But I cant. I have things to do today.” He pleaded.

“Just one day.” Idiot one repeated crowding him.

“Do your own sweeping. If you’re not happy with that then you’ll prefer cleaning the toilets instead.” He made his presence known. Four heads turned to face him, one in relief, the other three in shock.

“Go ahead and leave. I’ll take it from here.” He told the boy gently and watched as he left their sight before turning his attention to the idiots.

“What’s your problem now Mr. President.” Idiot one mocked.

“That should be my line you three idiots.” He said calmly.

“What did you call us?” they got closer to him trying to intimidate him.

“Those who don’t have respect for the ones weaker than themselves that they resort to bullying, do not deserve to be called by their names.” He replied, arms crossed.

Idiot one became angry. “You cannot speak to us like that.” He shouted as he threw the first punch.

Alec easily deflected, catching the fist into his hand. He twisted the idiot’s arm behind his back and slammed him into the locker. “You didn’t think that way when you were bullying the student into doing your work, did you?.” He pinned him down as the others watched in fear since idiot one was the biggest and strongest out of the three.

“He’s a demon.” They echoed as he released the student from his hold. They ran down the corridor to get away from him.

“You idiots haven’t finished your cleaning.” He shouted after them in vain. He sighed, hopefully they would come back after he left. He’ll check back later. 

He continued his way until he heard someone sobbing. He saw a girl crying with her face hidden behind her hands as she stood in front of a male student. “What’s going on here?”

“Nothing really. I just turned down her love confession.” He turned to face Alec, looking bored.

“Again Magnus, seriously?” He asked exasperated, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Magnus Bane breaks hearts left and right. Almost everyday a student will walk away with a broken heart and a rejected confession. 

“I told you to work on your rejection technique. There has to be a better way to decline a confession. Just try because I’m tired of seeing you make students cry.” He said as he walked away.

How many times have I heard him say that before, Magnus thought as he watched Alec disappear down the hall way.

“Magnus you have to find a way to make him stop picking on the jocks so much.” Someone called out to him.

“Do it yourself. I couldn’t care less.” He said as he walked towards his class.

When school was finally dismissed, Alec made his way home. He lived in a small humble house with his mother and two younger siblings, Isabelle and Max. His father packed up and abandoned them when Alec was in junior high. That was the reason Alec made the switch to Idris high for his senior years. The tuition was dirt cheap and his mother already had to work two jobs to keep them afloat and pay of the debts their father left her with.

“I’m home.” He announced as he entered through the front door.

“Welcome home.” His little brother Max greeted him. He pointed to the newspaper page on the floor. “My foot went through the floor today. I think the wood is rotten there.” He said.

“You didn’t get hurt did you?” Alec inquired. His brother shook head. “That’s good. I’ll fix it. But did you have to cover it up like a trap? What if I had stepped on it?”

“Cunning, wasn’t it?” he brother laughed as he slowly closed the door of his room, watching Alec as he chuckled creepily until the door shut. Why did younger siblings have to be so weird. He went to his room to change out of his uniform.

He met his mother in the kitchen. She sat at the dining table cutting up vegetables for dinner. “Hey mom. I’m home.” He kissed her cheek.

“Hi honey.” Mayrse smiled at him.

“Where’s Izzy?” he asked as she sat next to her to help.

“She had a study group with her friends after school.” She explained, coughing into her elbow.

“You worked an extra shift at the hospital last night mom. You should go and rest. I’ll take over dinner.” He said gently as he tried to take the cutting board away from her.

“I’m alright Alec. I depend on you too much as it is. You’re seventeen. Go do something fun after school with your friends. Enjoy your youth.” She patted his arm affectionately.

“Oh Alec. Your boss from Cafe Latte left a message for you while ago. Someone couldn’t make their shift and she wanted to know if you wanted it?” Max poked his head through the kitchen door as he relayed the message.

“Oh really? Why didn’t you say so earlier? I have to go right now then.” He ran to his room to change. He almost fell into Max’s trap when he rushed out the door. He really needed to fix that. “Make sure mom gets some rest, Max!” 

“Even though we’re struggling, we really got to get him a cell phone.” Max said as he took Alec’s seat next to Mayrse.

 

“Welcome back to Cafe Latte.” Alec greeted customers at the door. He worked as a server in a Japanese inspired cosplay cafe owned by Dot Rollins, a friend on his mother’s. They dressed up as different characters on some days but his usual work uniform was a butlers uniform, with a white shirt, grey trousers and waist coat, black tie, jacket and dress shoes. The girls wore standard black and white maid uniforms to match the boys.

“Alec.” Dot pulled him aside. “I’m sorry for calling you in on such short notice.”

“No problem manager. It was actually a good thing. The expenses are looking high this month.” He waved off her apology with a sincere smile.

“Excuse me Al.” A customer called out to him. “I’m ready to order now. I would like a rice omelette, please.” 

“No problem sir. One rice omelette coming right up.” He replied pleasantly. And so his evening continued.

He was exhausted by the time his shift was almost over. He had to take out the garbage before he left. As he was loading the bags in the bin, he hoped no one would catch him like this. If word got out that the demon president worked at a cosplay cafe, his reputation would be damaged. No one would take him seriously if they knew he had to dress in costumes regularly, sometimes of anime characters. His life would be over. But he had to stick it out. The cafe was the only place that worked with his busy school schedule and the pay was great. Besides it wasn’t like he hated the job.

He was about to go back inside when he saw a shadow in the alley behind him. He turned cautiously and slowly in a defensive position.

“Well then.” A familiar voice said behind him. “This is a surprise, Mr. President.”

He came face to face with Magnus Bane. He stared at Alec, taking in his appearance before walking away, without saying another word.

Alec rushed inside. Its all over for him now, he thought. This was going to spread through the school like wild fire. He was going to be a laughing stock. All the effort he put into his image and his hard work would be gone, down the drain.

His co worker Lydia, found him sulking in the lunch room. “Are you feeling alright?” she asked at his paler than usual appearance. “You can go home if you’re sick. I’ll cover for you.” She offered.

“No that’s okay. I’ll managed.” He plastered on his professional smile and went to complete the rest of his shift.

When the shop was closed and everyone was getting ready to leave, Alec changed back into his black faded jeans and green sweatshirt. He exited through the back door as usual to head home. He just wanted to dive into bed and hide away from reality. “Good night everyone.” He heard Dot say as he left.

“Oh, you’re back to normal.” The voice startling him a bit making him jump. He looked up to see Magnus casually leaning against the wall. He was dressed in a light grey jeans and a black shirt. He also wore an expensive looking brown coat. 

“What are you doing here?” Alec asked, slightly panicked. “What do you want?”

“Oh nothing really. I just wanted to confirm for myself that our student council president worked in a cosplay cafe.” He managed to looked bored as he kept looking at Alec. “So why are you doing this kind of job any way?” he pushed off the wall and came closer to him.

Alec heard voices getting closer. He pulled Magnus by his coat sleeve. “Let’s go somewhere else and talk.”

They walked to the park where they sat on the swings, side by side as Alec relayed part of his story. He told Magnus about financial trouble at home so he was helping his mother make ends meet as his siblings were too young. Izzy was in junior high and Max was in elementary school.

“I see. So that’s what you got that job. But why didn’t you try a more normal job?” he asked curiously.

“I tried at first but the schedules wouldn’t line up. And I couldn’t let my positon as student council president suffer. In the end I couldn’t keep with everything.” He explained.

“Wow. Sounds pretty rough. So you chose to go Idris high because of the cheap tuition.” Magnus commented.

“I guess.” He sighed. He had no idea what Magnus was thinking. They sat in silence for he had no idea how long before going their separate ways.

Alec couldn’t sleep that night. He sat his desk in his pjs studying instead. He couldn’t let this destroy his image but he had no idea how to prevent it. Magnus was popular at school so the news would most definitely spread immediately he assumed. Why couldn’t he catch a break. 

 

Alec was on constant nerves for the next three days, any whispered conversations making him on edge. But he heard no mention of himself. Nothing. It was strange no one knew about it yet. what was Magnus planning? Did he plan to blackmail Alec with this or did he feel sorry for him? He would be annoyed if it was the latter but it would also makes things easier for him.

“Alec.” He saw his classmates Clary and Maia approach him. “We have a big favour to ask you.” Clary said as she indicated him to follow, dragging him by the sleeve.

They led him to the outside of the building where a sand bag from the sport’s room was blocking the stairs and the girls path to home econ class. “Can you please move this for us. It seems to be blocking our way and it is kind if intimidating.” Maia told him.

Magnus was passing on the court yard when he saw the girls drag Alec outside. He observed the situation to see what they were doing.

“It needs to be moved.” Alec said as he grabbed the chain of the bag. 

“Be careful Alec. Its really heavy and stinky.” Clary warned.

He chuckled. “Not a problem ladies. Leave it to me.” He heaved with little effort as he pulled the chain dragging the bag off the stairs and dropping it on the floor. The commotion brought the members of the boxing club outside. They were frozen in shock when they saw Alec staring at them. “Put away this sand bag before I issue double cleaning shifts to all of you.” He commanded harshly. It took at least four of them to lift the back and carry it inside.

“Thank you soo much Alec. You’re the best.” Clary cheered as she hugged him.

“Please accept this as a token of our gratitude.” Maia handed him a white rose from the boutique she carried. Alec smiled as he smelled the flower. “It was no trouble at all.” 

“Hey isn’t that Magnus over there.” Clary pointed to him still standing in the yard, looking at Alec strangely. When he noticed the stares, he huffed and turned away leaving them confused.

“What’s with that guy?” Alec grumbled.

“Awe but Magnus sure is handsome isn’t he. I heard he excelled in all kind of sports and martial arts in junior high and that he’s really smart. All the students idolize him and practically fall at his feet. And he’s at the top of his class in every subject. He’s so popular now that he isn’t interested in anyone at all.” Clary narrated with an excited look on her face.

“That doesn’t stop them from confessing to him all the time though.” Maia added with a roll of her eyes.

“Oh. I had no idea he was so popular.” He told them. Then came to a realization. Maybe he hasn’t told anyone about Alec’s job because he didn’t care and is just not interested. That makes sense. 

 

Alec was feeling a lot better when his shift started that afternoon as he stood at the door to welcome the customers.  
The door opened and in walked Magnus, giving him the shock of his life. “What the hell did you come back here for?” He could hear his co- workers behind him asking who’s the hot guy. Oh God no.

“Is that how you greet all your customers.....Al?” he teased as he walked pass Alec to an available table. “I would like to order a cup of coffee, please.” He told Alec as he sat down.

“No problem sir. I’ll go and get it for you.” He forced a smile as he went to the kitchen to order and collect the coffee. He took a deep calming breath as he delivered the drink. “I apologise for the wait sir. Enjoy your coffee.” He could feel the direct stare on his back as he dealt with other customers.

“Oh my word, Alec. Is that guy your boyfriend? It’s like he can’t keep his eyes off you.” Dot sighed dreamily.

“No he’s not.” Alec’s face was stoic. He was not pleased. Magnus sat there for an hour drinking his one cup of coffee, just staring at him. What the hell was his deal? 

 

Again Alec had trouble sleeping. His mind was too busy trying to work out what the hell Magnus was up to. He felt physically drained at school the next day. 

Magnus was sitting at his desk in the classroom, observing Alec out the window. A fellow student walked in. “Magnus, you’re still here?” the boy asked surprised as he stopped at his desk to pack away his books. 

“Hey Jamie. You and the Pres went to the same junior high right.” The other boy nodded. “Was he always this uptight and intense?” he inquired.

“Nah. He was pretty cool. But in our second year or so, he had some family trouble at home. He came to school a different person after that.” the boy replied.

Huh that was interesting. “How come you’re asking about another student, Magnus, and the president at that?” he asked curiously. Magnus pretended to not hear and continued to look out the window until Jamie finished packing up his books and left.

 

Magnus was already at the cafe eating a dessert bowl when Alec arrived for his shift. Not again! Isn’t he aware of all the attention he’s attracting, Alec thought as he looked around to see everyone sparing glances in Magnus’ direction, even his co-workers would peep through the curtain occasionally to check him out.

“I knew something was going on with you two. Just look at his puppy dog eyes.” Dot crooned as Magnus faced their direction to stare at him.

“His what now?” Alec was confused. That’s how he looks all the time. He wasn’t getting what all the fuss was about. He could already tell, it was going to be a long evening.

Alec’s bad mood didn’t diminish the next day as he made his rounds around the school. “Ooh Alec!” he heard Clary shout his name as he approached closer to the crowd gathered around the roster board. “Congratulations! You got second place in the school’s practice exams.” She said cheerfully. 

“Second? Who got first?” he asked.

“Magnus Bane.” Maia read off the board. He walked away.

“What wrong with Alec?” Clary asked.

“Obviously he’s taking the news hard. He is usually in first place.” Maia informed her friend.

No freaking way. I’m working my ass off and he’s just slacking off. He’s obviously laughing at me behind my back, he thought. He was angry as he pushed open the door to the council room. Multiple stacks of papers were waiting for him to review and file. With his job and lack of proper sleep, Alec was feeling exhausted just looking at it. He was feeling feverish as he sat down to start working. 

“President.” He heard a meek voice. Simon was slowly making his way to Alec’s desk. Simon was his vice president on the student council and also the school’s treasurer. 

“What is it Simon?” did he really want to know the answer to that?

“Um. Last month’s balance sheets didn’t quite add up and I was wondering if you could take a look it?” he stuttered out.

“Again? Seriously Simon. You need to keep proper records.” He sighed tiredly. “Just leave it on the desk. I’ll do it after I get through the clubs’ suggestions.”

“Thank you Alec.” He dropped the file on the table and ran out.

Alec was quarter way through when he started to cough. The room was feeling unusually hot today. Classes were over but he still had two hours to go with council work before he left for Cafe Latte. He had to loosen his red tie and unbutton the top two buttons of his uniform shirt before resuming his reading. His usually pressed kaki coloured pants was completely crumbled but school was over, he was too tired.

“Are some kind of sadist?” Magnus voice startling him out of his work daze. “You seem to enjoy punishing yourself. You really must learn to take a break once in a while.” He leaned against the door observing.

“Why are you still here Magnus?” he was in no mood to argue. “School finished an hour ago. Go home.”

“You know you’re part of a council for a reason, Pres. Get them to help out.” He suggested.

“Listen.” He stoop up too fast, the room was spinning. He felt himself falling. Only he never hit the ground. He landed on a solid surface. 

“That was close.” Magnus’ voice was in his hear. Oh crap, he was leaning on him. He immediately pushed him away.

“I don’t need help from anyone. Especially from you.” He grated out.

“Hm. Whatever you say, Pres.” Magnus gave him a blank stare as he walked out, whistling down the hall way.

 

He really should of called in sick after school instead of going to work. He was stumbling over his feet as he threw away the garbage in the alley way bin.

“Is that the president?” one voice asked.

“No way! It is.” Another exclaimed.

He turned to see the three idiots walking towards him. Great, his day keeps getting better and better.

“You give us shit all the time and you work in a freaking cosplay cafe. Wait till everyone at school hears about this.” Idiot one said.

“Yea. You’re looking less threatening in your little butler costume.” Idiot two added. They now had him surrounded, his back was almost pressed against the wall. They were probably going to beat the shit out of him and he didn’t have the strength and energy remained to fight back. He saw the first fist coming towards him. He closed his eyes and waited for impact..

It never came. He opened his eyes to see the fist caught in another hand close to his cheeks. “That doesn’t give you any right to touch him.” An angry voice was behind him.

“Magnus.” The three idiots panicked. With just one hard look from Magnus, they ran towards the exit backwards, making sure he didn’t follow them.

Alec sagged against Magnus in relief. He felt two strong hands grasping his shoulders steadying him. Magnus placed a gentle hand on his forehead. “Wow. You’re burning up.” He exclaimed.

“Magnus..” he whispered out. “I’m sorry.”

He heard a chuckle. “You’re forgiven. Take a rest now. I got you.” Was the last thing he heard before he lost consciousness.

 

When he came to, he was in his bed in his pjs. His mother sat to him. She smiled when she saw him awake. “What happened?” he asked.

“Dot called. You collapsed at work so she had some of your co-workers brought you home. You slept through the night because your body was so tired.” She folded a scarf and rest it on his lap. He was about to apologize. “Don’t you dear apologize Alexander. You deserve this break. Just take it easy for the rest of the day okay. The school wouldn’t fall apart without you for one day.” She scolded gently. She kissed his forehead and exited his room. His fingers unconsciously caressed the scarf on his lap. He remembered Magnus wearing it before he blacked out. Maybe they were right, if he just rested for a bit, he would have a brand new perspective tomorrow.

He actively searched for Magnus the next day especially since the three idiots said nothing about him as well. He finally found him sitting on the school’s roof. 

Magnus heard him approach. “Don’t worry. Those guys aren’t going to tell your secret.” 

“Really? I find that hard to believe. Did you threaten them?” he walked closer to the edge where Magnus sat to stand next to him.

He turned his heard and looked up at Alec. “Not really. I told them I was enjoying this little secret we shared and that I’d appreciate it if they didn’t say anything. That’s all.” His face was a mask of innocence.

“So you have been enjoying yourself?” he knew it. It was just all a joke to him.

“Well if I said I did it because I was worried about you, you’ll just get angry at me and not believe me anyway.” He chuckled as he looked away, staring at the clear sky. “Besides it’s not like it’d be a big deal if the school found out. Working in the cosplay cafe and dressing like a butler doesn’t change the fact that you’re intelligent, strong and incredibly hard working. I think you should be proud of yourself.”

Was Alec dreaming? Does his hearing need checking? Probably.  
“You know yesterday I kept thinking how infuriating you were. Always one step ahead of me, frustrating me to wits end. Not knowing what you were thinking about doing with that news. I lost so much sleep over that. And you kept popping up everywhere when I least expect it. It was so irritating. But this time it probably saved my life. So thank you for that and for everything else..” He handed Magnus back his scarf with a smile. “Any way, I feel like I owe you and I hate being in debt. So just tell me what you want and I will try and get it for you.”

“Hmm. Anything?” Magnus pondered.

“I guess. Once it isn’t illegal or expensive.” Alec shrugged his shoulders.

“I want you to dress up as a butler and be my personal servant for a day.” He smirked.

Whhaaaaaaaatt?!

**Author's Note:**

> I hardly doubt i would continue this one. Having two outgoing fics is probably enough. :) but this was alot of fun to do putting my favourite ship into my favourite manga! 
> 
> Leave me a comment if you enjoyed this and if you have ever read the manga or watched the anime!! 
> 
> Till the next one. Xoxox


End file.
